


Dean keeps his promise.

by Nightsaroundthebonfire6040



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adoption, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Time Skips, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 08:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11893470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightsaroundthebonfire6040/pseuds/Nightsaroundthebonfire6040
Summary: When he is nine years old, Sam is upset because he wants a normal life. Dean promises himself he will give his brother the life he wants and deserves.





	Dean keeps his promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty short but hopefully good! Feel free to leave comments, i love reading them! Also you can follow me on my tumblr wincesteystuff ! I love you guys!

As soon as Dean sees the look on Sam’s chubby face when he picks him up from school, he knows something’s wrong. He holds his hand all the way to their motel room (even though his classmates say it’s weird for fourteen year old boys to hold their brother’s hand) and doesn’t say anything until he closes the door and Sam goes to sit at the table, ready to start his homework.  
“Sammy what’s wrong?” He asks as he walks toward the table.  
He sits down in front of his brother and raises his eyebrows expectantly.  
“Nothing.” Sam grumbles, which make Dean roll his eyes. “Sam, i know, something’s wrong, i can tell. So?” Sam doesn’t answer at first, and Dean worries he really won’t tell him, until his little brother finally decides to talk. “Today in class we talked about our family lives, and, Dean, the others, they have such perfect lives, and.. i had to lie about mine, and i don’t want to do that anymore, i just want to have a normal life..” Sam starts crying then and Dean promises himself he will give his baby brother the life he wants and deserves, no matter what it takes.

-twenty years later-

Dean and Sam lay in bed, naked and tired yet happy from the sex they just had. Dean thinks about how amazing the past two years since they’ve been together have been and smiles.  
“What are you smiling about?” Sam asks as he caresses his waist with his thumb. “ I just love you very much.” He answers and pecks his brother on the lips. “I love you too.” Sam says, a lazy smile forming on his lips.  
Dean’s heart seem to grow three sizes larger as he takes in the sight of his beautiful lover.  
“Babe?” Sam blushes a bit, even after two years, he still reacts the same way to Dean’s pet names. “Yeah?” “What if we quitted the hunter life? I mean, not completely, but we could live permanently in the bunker, pick up a few hunts here and there. That way we could focus on us more.” Sam frowns and looks at him with questioning eyes. “Dean are you sure? I mean yeah i’d love to, but, you love hunting and driving and…” “ i’ll still hunt and i’ll go on breakfast or beer runs and on long aimless drives just for the fun of it. I just want you to be happy and content. Besides, i’d prefer our kid not to have the same childhood we had.” The last sentence makes Sam deadpan. “Our what?” “Our kid. You’ve always said you wanted a kid. ” “i know, but, i thought you’d never want one.” “Why would i not want to raise a child with the love of my life slash annoying nerdy guy i decided to spend the rest of my life with?” Sam rolls his eyes at that and smacks his arm. “First of all, fuck you. And you really wanna do that?” He asks unsure. “Yes.”

A year later, they bring home their four months old daughter Emilie. She’s so small, and she looks even smaller in Sam’s arms. She has her chocolate eyes wide open as Sam and Dean take her to the living room and sit down on the carpet. Dean takes a blanket out of the duffel bag and lays it down, then Sam gently puts Emilie on it.  
“She’s so beautiful.” Sam whispers, his eyes watery.  
Sam then lays beside their daughter and starts talking to her about how her dads love her very much and Dean’s heart melt at that.

-Seven years later-

Sam enters in the kitchen with his daughter in his arms to find his brother/lover making some coffee. The table is already set. There is a smoothie bowl for Sam, donuts for Dean and a hot chocolate with croissants for Emilie (since their trip to France for Dean’s birthday, Emilie’s been obsessed with everything French).

“Good morning papa!” Emilie exclaims happily. Dean grins and kisses her on the top of her head. “Morning sunshine.”  
Sam puts her down on her chair and pecks Dean on the lips before sitting down as well. “How did my princess sleep?” Dean asks as he pours some coffee into Sam’s cup. “Très bien!” She answers with a grin.  
It never ceases to amaze both Sam and Dean how she already knows a few french words.  
Dean smiles and sits down in front of Sam.  
He digs in his donuts and stops when he notices his lover staring at him with a fond smile on his still sleepy face.  
“What?” He asks, frowning. “Thank you for giving me the life i’ve always wanted.” He simply answers.  
And in that moment, Dean feels so proud of himself, because he knows he kept his twenty-eight years old promise.


End file.
